American U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,410 discloses a voltage transformer assembly with three possible positions, connected to a conductor (rail or busbar), earth or dead (open). The entire assembly of voltage transformers with contact terminals is rotated using an external mechanical assembly to reach these positions.
An aspect of the present invention provides an improved actuation mechanism for connecting and disconnecting voltage transformers in a switch gear installation.